Mireille's shopping List
by breaktherules
Summary: Mireille drags poor Kirika off to help with her compulsive shopping spree, for better or worse. This story is being revised.


Disclaimer: I do not own Noir.

**-Mireille's Shopping List-**

Mireille opened and closed the doors of the kitchen cabinets, and realized that she was running low on tea. She walked over to her desk, sat down, and pulled out a writing pad and pen and began to make out a shopping list.

"Hmmm...let's see..." she pondered, as she began to write.

**Earl grey tea, Oolong tea, Raspberry tea, Orange pekoe tea, Chamomile tea, Lemon tea, Chai tea, Cinnamon tea, Peppermint tea, Green tea, Ginseng tea, Herbal tea, Loaf of hard bread, Cheese, Belladonna lilies, sugar, cream, handbags, Black leather boots, new shoes for Kirika (I'm soo tired of those pink ones), swimsuit for Kirika, sunblock (for my fair skin), red lipstick, bandages, ammo, fashion magazines and maroon sheets (they hide bloodstains well).**

Then she studied her list- making sure that she hadn't left anything off of it.

' I think that's all we'll need today' she thought to herself.

Satisfied, the blonde woman called over to Kirika. "Are you ready? Let's go shopping!"

Kirika sighed, as she closed the window she had been staring out of. She _hated _ to go shopping with Mireille.

Shopping Center-

"Um, don't you think we have enough tea already?" Kirika remarked, as she looked down and counted about fifteen different kinds of tea in the shopping cart.

The blonde woman shook her head. "Nonsense! You never can have too much tea!"

" But we don't need new mugs either, do we?" Kirika asked softly, as Mireille proceeded to put about a dozen into the cart.

Kirika watched quietly as Mireille repeated the same pattern over and over again, as the Corsican woman bought lipsticks (all in a red shade), five new handbags and six bottles of sunblock.

Finally, the Japanese girl looked up at the blonde and shook her head. " I think you have an compulsive shopping addiction, Mireille." she told her partner seriously.

Mireille gasped and looked at the younger girl. "No, I don't!! I just like to make sure we don't run out of things, that's all." she told Kirika indignantly.

"Um hm." Kirika said, not fooled by Mireille's explanation. " Then how come I never get to pick anything out?" she asked, as she swept her hand across the contents of the cart for emphasis.

"Well, I **do** have down on my list for you to replace those ugly pink shoes you always wear..." the blonde said, as she studied her list again.

"My shoes are **not** ugly!" the Japanese girl insisted.

"Well, you need new ones anyway! So you go pick yourself some new ones, while I go get my black boots." the blonde instructed firmly. "I'll meet you in the shoe department in fifteen minutes."

"Okay.." Kirika mumbled as she walked off in search of shoes that weren't ugly...

Mireille went and found her black boots, then went to find her partner. When she came upon Kirika, she found that the younger girl had picked big, white... **kitten** slippers.

The blonde groaned. "You need something besides bedroom slippers..." she reminded the younger girl in annoyance. "You need something you can wear everyday."

"But I _like_ them." Kirika said firmly.

"I'll only get those if you get some boots or athletic shoes too! You can't wear bedroom slippers all the time, you know!" Mireille said, exasperated.

The Japanese girl came back with pink leather keds. "Um, are these okay?" she asked.

"More pink? Why do you always pick pink shoes? I give up, just put them in the cart!" she exclaimed, as she shook her head in disbelief.

Then the two women made their way over to the bed linens.

Mireille began to reach for her usual maroon sheet sets- when Kirika stopped her.

"Um, can I pick the sheets this time? I'm tired of these." the younger girl asked.

"But these sheets are so good at hiding stains and I like the color...even if it is a color of blood..and...death..." Mireille trailed off, beginning to understand that maybe she did need a change of bedding after all.

"Um, how about these?" Kirika asked, as she pulled out cotton sheets that had fluffy white kittens on them.

'What is it with white kittens?' the blonde wondered. It seemed that her partner was obsessed with them..

Kirika noticed the unhappy look on her partner's face, and quickly pulled out a different set.

"How about these then?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, black satin sheets?" Mireille asked in surprise. "I think those might be scratchy."

"Um, it says these are preconditioned for the ultimate softness." the younger girl read from the label. In her mind's eye, Kirika could just imagine Mireille's shapely pale body and blond hair spread out over the silky sheets...

While at the same time, Mireille wondered if she would even be able to find her partner cloaked in sheets so black. She thought she would probably the only thing she would see was the red reflected from Kirika's eyes..

Mireille smiled at the thought. "Let's just get both sets, okay?' the blonde said, as she tossed the sheets into the cart.

Kirika looked over at the list. "Um, I'm supposed to get a swimsuit too." she reminded her partner.

"Okay, tell you what- go pick out a swimsuit while I finish getting the rest of the items on the list. I'll meet you at the fitting room in forty-five minutes, okay?" Mireille instructed, then rushed off to finish the rest of her shopping.

One Hour and a Half Later- Fitting Room

As Mireille came up to the fitting room, she saw Kirika standing there with a small smile. "You're late." the Japanese girl remarked

"I'm sorry, Kirika. I was a bit distracted by the jewerly department." the blonde said apologetically. "Well, let me see the swimsuit you picked out!"

"The saleslady has already wrapped it up, but the bill is waiting.." Kirika explained.

"What? I wanted to see what you picked though! Knowing you, it probably has rainbows on it, or worse yet- _white kittens_!" Mireille explained with irritation.

Kirika just smiled an engimatic smile and remained non-plussed. "I just wanted it to be a surprise, I plan on showing it to you tonight." she said softly.

"Tonight, eh?" Mireille sighed, as she turned and paid for the wrapped swimsuit.

------------

As they finally made it home, Kirika and Mireille put away the items they had bought.

"You have enough tea and mugs to open a shop!" Kirika remarked, as she struggled in vain to fit the tea boxes into the overflowing cabinets.

"Well, at least I don't have an obsession with pink shoes. Also what's the big secret about the swimsuit, it doesn't have white kittens all over it, does it?" Mireille snickered.

"You'll see.." Kirika said.

Later-

Kirika busied herself by washing and drying the new sheet sets, while Mireille cooked them dinner and made tea.

After dinner, the Japanese girl came up behind Mireille and softly kissed her on the neck. "I'm ready to show you my swimsuit now." she whispered into the blonde's ear.

Mireille turned around. Kirika was standing there in the swimsuit that looked amazing on her. It was a bikini that lifted in all the right places and was a soft blue.

"Kirika..." she began as her partner grabbed her hand to lead her to their bed, that now had the black satin sheets on it.

"Thank you for the things you bought me." Kirika said, as the two women climbed on to the bed together, but it was quite awhile before they fell asleep. Mireille discovered that she had no problem finding her partner against sheets so black.

Then finally, blond and brown hair against the black satin, and Mireille's clothes and Kirika's swimsuit discarded on the floor, did the two partners fall asleep; legs entwined.

And the last conscious thought before Mireille fell asleep- 'What a great shopping day!'

A/N- I wish I could spend money like Mireille- but I don't want to be an assassin. -

reviews are always welcome, I love hearing your thoughts on my fics.


End file.
